This disclosure relates generally to structure and method to facilitate set up and refilling of a water bath component of a beverage dispenser. The water bath is used in a beverage dispenser to provide cooling for the system and the water bath must be set up to fill the water bath prior to operation and subsequently refilled to maintain a desired water level.
The water bath portion of a beverage dispenser provides a heat transfer system which helps maintain a volume of chilled water to remove heat from water which is used in producing a beverage. In a beverage dispensing machine, water and a concentrate or other substance is brought together to reconstitute a beverage. The water and concentrate are brought together to dispense at a dispensing nozzle. In order to reduce the temperature of the water used to mix with the concentrate, the incoming water is fed through a waterline which is submerged or otherwise in contact with water retain in the water bath. Water in the water bath is chilled or frozen so as to remove heat from the water. Water flowing through the inlet lines submerged in the water bath is chilled as a result of this cooling process so that chilled water can be provided to the dispensing nozzle.
The water bath is usually a volume of water which is maintained in the system. The water bath system may have a decrease in water over time due to, by way of example, evaporation or other minor leakage. As a result, the water bath must be periodically inspected and filled to a desired fill level.
While an automatic refill system may be provided, such an automatic refill system requires a connection to the inlet line, valves for controlling the automatic refill as well as sensors and control mechanisms for the automatic refill. The frequency or as the case may be, infrequency, of refilling the water bath may not justify the additional cost required to provide an automatic refill system. Additionally, an automatic refill system may have a negative impact on reliability of the beverage dispenser. In this regard, the extra connections, valves and sensors may introduce problems associated with the system which could be avoided if they were removed from the system. For example, if the inlet valve to the water refill system failed, water may continuously flow into the water bath causing an overflow of the water bath. Additionally, as with any system, additional connections and joints are subject to damage or leakage as a result possibly reducing the viability of the system. While an automatic system is useful during initial setup, they have little utility over the life of the product as the refill cycle occurs infrequently during the life of the product.
Additionally, manually operated water valves connected to the inlet water line have also been provided. While these manual water valves are useful, they are typically connected at the rear of the machine and require an operator to extend a tube to the refill bath. Additionally, due to the configuration of the refill bath in the dispensing device, it may be difficult to observe the level of the water bath. Refilling may be inaccurate or may cause some undesirable overflowing. Additionally, this type of system includes a separate valve which is subject to leaking or failure. Further, since the manually operated valve is connected to a pressurized water line, it may be detrimental to the overall system operation should this valve fail.
The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the disclosure that is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner. Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.